Many high-resolution scanning device configurations which are capable of providing high spatial resolution data relating to e.g. the surface of an object are only capable of viewing a limited region of the surface.
When scanning an object where a first structure and a second structure on the surface are separated by a distance which is larger than the area viewed by such a high-resolution scanning device configuration, there may occur errors in the relative position of individual data sets and offset errors may occur e.g. when combining the data sets. This is especially true when the surface does not provide any structure between the first and second structures which otherwise could be used as landmarks.
For such applications, the integrated 3D scanner of the present disclosure has an advantage over prior art 3D scanners.